WARS no Christmas
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Tumben-tumbennya Kamui Daimon ada liburan. Arata dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk mengisi salah satu hari liburan dengan acara Natal. Tapi mau mengadakan apa nih? Terus, kok FB notifnya berisik melulu? Warning: hint yaoi/straight/crack bertebaran (bahkan ada yang sampai menjadi couple), first fic in this fandom, go easy on me. This is pure randomness.


**WARS no Christmas**

**Starring: WARS' characters **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/General (I really don't know what genre is this, seriously- /stabbed)**

**Setting: setelah krisis dengan Seledy selesai dan Kamui Daimon menjadi sekolah yang 'normal' (setting blm tentu sesuai dengan kenyataan aslinya di anime nanti, dan ada kemungkinan spoiler untuk beberapa episode terakhir (kurang lebih 30 ke atas)). Dan karena sedang liburan, hp2 tersedia (ceritanya).**

**Warning: OOC, random, typo, **_**shou-ai**_**/****straight/crack hints/couples, bahasa gaul, quite a lot of Facebook format, including some songs, first fic in this fandom; go easy on me**

**(Note: special appearance dari chara-chara fandom tetangga yang nongol di game Danball Senki WARS)**

**Danball Senki WARS belongs to level-5**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Hari itu tanggal 18 Desember. Anak-anak Kamui Daimon disuguhi liburan oleh Kepala Sekolah Josephine yang sedang berbaik hati (karena Kamui Daimon terkenal pelit libur).

Malamnya, di _Duck Manor_ (aka asrama Jenock, Porton, dan Harness), sebagian anak sibuk santai-santai di _lounge _lantai kedua. Ada yang lagi main hp, _online_, numpang makan, numpang pacaran, numpang lewat(?), dan masih banyak lagi.

Mari kita simak obrolan mereka...  
"Liburan kayaknya bakal ngebosenin nih..." Arata mulai curhat sambil tiduran di pangkuan Hikaru yang lagi duduk di sofa. Kebetulan, Hikaru juga lagi berbaik hati ketularan kepsek-nya.

"Mau gimana lagi...pulau terpencil begini, mau liburan kemana?" balas Hikaru yang lagi asyik mendengarkan musik, tapi masih bisa mendengarkan sekelilingnya.

"Maksudku bukan itu, Hikaru!" Arata tiba-tiba bangun dari zona nyamannya. "Maksudnya kita nggak ada kegiatan spesial apa gitu..." mulai deh berandai-andainya.

"Maksud lo?" Catherine dan Yuno tiba-tiba JB (_join _bareng) ke dalam percakapan mereka.

"Maksud...maksud apaan lagi? Lu pada nggak ngerti omongan gue?" Arata mulai pahat ha- eh, patah hati.

"Bukan bukan, maksudnya...kenapa nggak ada kegiatan spesial? Emangnya kamu nggak tahu ini liburan apaan habis semester satu...?" Yuno nyaris tidak percaya. Arata itu se-lola apa sebenarnya...

"Ng...kagak," jawab Arata polos diiringi dengan gubrak dari semua makhluk di sana.

"_Oh my pony_(?)..._it's Christmas holiday_! Masa nggak tahu?" Catherine pun kambuh bahasa Inggrisnya. Nah, si Arata (yang aslinya emang nggak bisa bahasa Inggris) tambah bingung lagi.

"Keris...emas...apaan?" oh, seseorang tolong lemparkan bata ke manusia ini...

"_Christmas_, Arata! Natal, natal! Masa gitu aja nggak tahu?" Yuno turut menggurui.

"Oh...Natal...yang ada sinterklas itu kan ya?" akhirnya si rambut merah konek juga...

"Kok malah itu yang diinget?" tanya Haruki sambil s_weatdrop_.

"Mending lah, daripada Takeru! Kado doang yang diinget!" Arata ngeles, yang kemudian dapat lemparan kaleng jus tomat gratis dari yang diomongin.

"Enak aja...minimal gue tau ya arti _Christmas _apaan..." lho, kok Takeru malah nyolot...

"Iya deh, _peace_. Jadi...karena liburan keris emas atau apalah itu tadi, atau lebih enak disebut Natal...

.

.

.

Kita mau ngapain?"

...

* * *

Sejam kemudian...

**Facebook**

**Arata Bata-terizer**

**53 notifications**

**-scroll down-**

**We Love Kamui Daimon**

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Minna-saaan~

Karena bentar lagi Natal, dateng ya ke acara natalan di Duck Manor. Tanggal 25 Desember, mulai jam 17:00 waktu setempat. Dress code: formal. Sekian~ :3

**Like . Comment . 5 minutes ago**

**View all 7 comments**

**Gregory Wolf**

Kenapa mesti Duck? Kenapa nggak di Pelican aja?

**Kaito Keceh**

Ada acara apa aja emang?

**Rikuya Mager**

Males ah...di gudang sebelah pasti

**Wataru Muraku-senpai no Fan**

Yang udah LOST boleh dateng nggak? OwO

**Tenma Sherwind**

Yang dari fandom sebelah boleh ikutan?

**Izumo Haruki**

Gregory-senpai: maaf senpai, kebetulan yang merencanakan anak-anak Jenock, jadi biar tidak repot

Kaito: makanya ke lounge sini kalo mau tau

Rikuya: mager kok dipelihara

Wataru: ...boleh sih kalo mau...bentar, bukannya kamu harusnya udah di-kick dari grup?

Tenma: woi, gimana critanya dikau bisa masuk grup sini? Lagian lu mau ke sini naik apa?

**Just Catherine**

Wah...beneran dipost ama Yuno... **[1 person likes this]**

**Arata Bata-terizer**

^RT

**-scroll down-**

**Takeru Tomato Mechanic**

Libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba~

**Like . Comment . 4 hours ago**

**24 people like this**

**View all 11 comments**

**Just Catherine**

Hore, hore, hore!

**Arata Bata-terizer**

HO-RE!

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

...kenapa malah pada nyanyi?

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Lagi mainstream Hik :3 **[5 people like this]**

**Suzune Ring**

...Takeru...dicariin kapten kita tadi

**Arata Bata-terizer**

bentar, SEJAK KAPAN ADA VOCALOID MASUK KAMUI DAIMON?

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

...dasar fanboy

**Suzune Ring**

Astaga...ini gue, Kinbako Suzune-nya Harness, temen se-platoon Takeru =w=

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Lagian nama fb-nya nama voca! Kan gue kaget!

**Muraku Yzelphar**

Lu Arata, bukan kaget

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Pfffffft-

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Muraku: eh sial-

Hikaru: JANGAN KETAWA

**1 Notification**

**Izumo Haruki and 6 others also commented on a post in We Love Kamui Daimon**

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Minna-saaan~

Karena bentar lagi Natal, dateng ya ke acara natalan di Duck Manor. Tanggal 25 Desember, mulai jam 17:00 waktu setempat. Dress code: formal. Sekian~ :3

**Like . Comment . 12 minutes ago**

**View 7 more comments**

**Izumo Haruki**

Catherine: memang kenapa?

Arata: ...lu kira twitter?

**Wataru Muraku-senpai no Fan**

Yosh! Entar Wataru mau ajakin semua member grup **Kamui Daimon no LOST Students **:3 eh? Dulu di-kick sih, tapi pas ijin masuk, Muraku-senpai ijinin o3o

**Rikuya Mager**

Mager dipelihara? Emang mager hewan apa?

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Eh, Shindou, jangan lupa, kita2 nongol di gamenya, bagian dari Harness

**Tenma Sherwind**

Alpha: tuh, udah dijelasin Matatagi. Terbang!

Matatagi: ...mana Shindou-san? O3O

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

...

**Bukibuki Cokelat Asli**

Ampun...temen2 gue pada error

**Izumo Haruki**

Wataru: ...silahkan...sou ka

Rikuya: bukan gitu...

Matatagi: ...Shindou itu siapa...

Tenma: ...Alpha itu siapa lagi?

Hikaru: ngapain comment titik2 doang?

Bukibuki: ...anda siapa ya?

**Arata Bata-terizer**

...perasaan ini postnya Yuno, napa Haruki seems jadi satpamnya?

* * *

Oke, sekian fb Arata...bagaimana dengan fb Takeru?

**Facebook**

**Takeru Tomato Mechanic**

**85 notifications**

**-scroll down-**

**We Love Kamui Daimon**

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Minna-saaan~

Karena bentar lagi Natal, dateng ya ke acara natalan di Duck Manor. Tanggal 25 Desember, mulai jam 17:00 waktu setempat. Dress code: formal. Sekian~ :3

**Like . Comment . 15 minutes ago**

**View 15 more comments**

**Arata Bata-terizer**

...perasaan ini postnya Yuno, napa Haruki seems jadi satpamnya? **[13 people like this]**

**Just Catherine**

Hmm...patut dicurigai **[9 people like this]**

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Oke, tambahan:

Yang sudah LOST boleh ikutan, tapi transportasi dll tanggung sendiri. Lalu fandom seberang yang tergabung dalam grup boleh ikutan, itu juga Yuno sendiri yang masukin karena nongol di game.

P.S.: jangan sampai gara2 itu satu fandom sebelah langsung kalian masukin ke grup, soalnya Yuno tahu cuma ada 3 orang fandom sebelah yang masuk ke sini.

**Keita Youkai Watch**

4 orang D:

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

wah parah...

**Just Catherine**

Baik bu Izumo **[10 people like this]**

**Izumo Haruki**

Arata: ...satpam? Cuma bantuin bales kok, kan panitia Natal juga

Catherine: apaan patut dicurigai? ...apaan lagi tuh 'bu Izumo', ore no okaa-san dipanggil?

Yuno: sip bos

Keita: typo mungkin...

Matatagi: oi, Shindou siapa, masih belum dijawab tuh

**Bukibuki Cokelat Asli**

Apaan nyebut2 nama gue? -Shindou

**Tenma Sherwind**

Eh? Shindou-san kok bisa ol lewat akunnya Ibuki?

**Izumo Haruki**

...kacang

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Telur

**Kaito Keceh**

Kacang telur g*r*d*

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

...dibayar berapa tuh?

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Eh, kok malah OOT? =3=

Panitia Natalnya Jenock ya, tanpa terkecuali

**Rikuya Mager**

HAH? SEJAK KAPAN?

**Kaito Keceh**

Lebay

**Just Catherine**

Eh iya tuh, panitia Natal, Jenock!

**Tadashi Sniper**

...kalo nggak mau? Just kidd

**Sonoyama Hanako**

Yang nggak mau entar disuruh dengerin Catherine nyanyi

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Wah parah...wwww

**Vanessa Anti GALAu**

Hanako...you've changed **[7 people like this]**

**Just Catherine**

Oi Hanako, apaan tuh maksudnya?

**Izumo Haruki**

Lalu semuanya langsung mendaftarkan diri jadi panitia

**Just Catherine**

In your dreams Haruki, in your dreams

**Takeru Tomato Mechanic**

Eh, yg bukan Jenock boleh ikutan bantu nggak?

**Just Catherine**

Boleh2 :3 bantuan sebanyak apa pun diterima

**Izumo Haruki**

^maunya **[8 people like this]**

**Just Catherine**

HARUKIIIIIIII

* * *

"Udah woi, ah! Ini satu ruangan semua kenapa mau ngobrol aja mesti ke fb?" sang ketua panitia; Yuno, mulai pusing karena semua makhluk di sana sibuk dengan hp-nya masing-masing

...

"Gue balesin punya fandom sebelah," Haruki beralesan, tapi entah kenapa diterima oleh Yuno.

"Oke, selain Haruki, semua hp disimpan!" Yuno mulai mengeluarkan sifat tegasnya, yang memang dimilikinya sebagai wakil ketua kelas 2-5.

Suasana hening memenuhi _lounge_.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan membagi anggota Jenock menjadi beberapa panitia bagian tertentu. Atas permintaan Arata dan Catherine dengan persetujuan Haruki, saya ketua panitianya, mohon kerjasamanya," ucap Yuno sebelum membacakan susunan panitianya.

"Oke, jadi pembagiannya seperti ini: platoon 1 dan Muraku bagian acara, platoon 2 dan Mikhail bagian konsumsi, platoon 3 dan Kageto bagian perlengkapan, platoon 4 dan Vanessa bagian dekorasi, platoon 5 bagian media sosial. Itu saja," jelasnya seraya melipat kertas yang baru dibacanya dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku. "Ada pertanyaan?"

...

Kageto mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Kageto?"  
"_Ano_...bagian perlengkapan tugasnya ngapain ya?"

"Ya...nentuin tempat acaranya dimana, perlengkapan yang harus disediakan apa saja...semacam itu lah. Ini sengaja saya berikan ke platoon 3, supaya Rikuya_-san _yang mager bisa milih sendiri tempatnya dimana," jawab Yuno sambil nge-_wink_, yang diiringi tawa dari beberapa anggota lainnya.

Rikuya mulai nge-_blush_, "Kashima-_san,_ tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, kan!"

"Oke...ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Yuno lagi...yang dibalas dengan keheningan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Diskusi setiap bagian bisa dimulai dari sekarang, kerjanya dimulai besok pagi. Itu saja. Sekarang udah jam 10 malem, kembali ke kamar masing-masing ya!" perintahnya yang kemudian pergi bersama anggota cewek lainnya ke _dormitory _cewek.

Jelas saja, pasti sudah pada kelelahan jam segitu. Tapi...

"Oi, Hikaru, Haruki, Sakuya, Muraku, diskusi sekarang aja yuk!" ajak siapa lagi kalau bukan si protagonis utama kesayangan kita semua; Arata.

"Udahlah, di fb aja, gue udah ngantuk banget, Ta," Hikaru mencoba bernegosiasi dengan coret_seme_coret-nya.

"Iya nih, di fb aja lah..." Sakuya turut memprovokasi, dan akhirnya Arata setuju. Diskusi pun mereka lakukan di status Arata...

**Facebook**

**Arata Bata-terizer**

**7 Notifications**

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Oi...maunya gimana? **Hikaru Sparos Diver Izumo Haruki Sakuya H Muraku Yzelphar**

**Like . Comment . Share . 7 minutes ago**

**View all comments**

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

...Haruki ada ide?

**Izumo Haruki**

dasar males mikir. Ng...maunya apa?

**Sakuya H**

Gimana kalo tuker kado?

**Muraku Yzelphar**

^boleh tuh

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Nah, bener tuh Sakuya! Entar diundi, siapa dapet kado punya siapa!

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

...udah? Tuker kado doang?

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Ya bantuin mikir lah hik! Otak pinter kagak dipake _ _ ||

**Izumo Haruki**

Sisanya makan2 aja :v

**Sakuya H**

Iya, makan2 aja atau nggak ngobrol...namanya juga 'pesta' ya kurang lebih kayak gitu

**Arata Bata-terizer**

...oke lah kurang lebih kayak gitu...udah ya, oyasumi~

**Muraku Yzelphar**

Oi, siapa yang bikin undiannya?

**Izumo Haruki**

Gampang lah, besok aja

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Gampang? Lu yg bikin ya Har **[3 people like this]**

**Izumo Haruki**

Lu sejak liburan kenapa gitu banget sama gue Hik, bareng2 lah bikinnya

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Kabur ah... /heh

**Izumo Haruki**

Nggak bakal bisa kabur. Udah ah, oyasumi

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setiap panitia Natal melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Ada yang mendekor, menyiapkan konsumsi, sibuk ol dalam rangka menyebarluaskan info (atau sekedar ol doang macam Kaito), menyiapkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan, dan semacamnya. Yang paling sibuk si Yuno, karena sebagai ketua panitia dia mengkoordinir semua bagian...duh, repot ya.

Mari kita intip bagian dekor saudara-saudara, yang terdiri dari anggota platoon 4 + Vanessa.

Karena bosan suasananya hening, Catherine mulai deh mengeluarkan suara pamungkasnya...yang sebenarnya tidak jelek (terus kenapa ditakuti?).

Catherine: _Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King!_

Yuno: _Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled_

Hanako: _Joyful, all ye nations rise~ Join the triumph of the skies~_

Kiyoka: _With the angelic host proclaim: Christ is born in Bethlehem~_

...

Hening.

Semuanya nge-_stare _ke Vanessa.

"...gue nggak afal!"

...dan ternyata...tapi tanggung nih, masa lagunya nggak diselesaikan?

"_Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the new born King_~" akhirnya keempat cewek Platoon 4 yang nyelesain lagunya.

"Oi, yang lain! Nyanyi juga dong! Biar seru!" usul Catherine kepada dua platoon lain yang kebetulan ada di sana, yakni platoon 3, platoon 5, dengan tambahan Kageto.

"Lagu apa ya enaknya...?" gumam Nozomi

"Apa aja lah, yang penting jadi," jawab Kaito dengan tangannya masih sibuk ngetik di hp-nya.

"Itu aja...ng...apa sih namanya...Jingle Bell!" usul Tadashi dengan senyum tipis (author tepar, iklan lewat).

"Wah, boleh tuh! Ng...dengan catatan; bukan yang plesetan ya..." _glare _Nozomi ke anggota-anggota lainnya, yang membuat mereka semua merinding.

"O-oke. _Yosh_, musik!" perintah(?) Tadashi ke sang penyetel musik, yakni Bunta, dan intro pun terdengar.

Nozomi: _Jingle bell, jingle bell, suzu ga naru. Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau~_

Tadashi: _Jingle bell, jingle bell, suzu ga naru. Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara_

Kaito: _Hashire sori yo, kaze no you ni, yuki no naka o karuku hayaku_

Bunta: _Waraigoe o yuki ni makeba, akarui hikari no hana ni naru yo_

All (semua platoon di sana): Hey!

Tadashi: _Jingle bell, jingle bell, suzu ga naru_

Nozomi: _Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau~_

Bunta: _Jingle bell, jingle bell, suzu ga naru_

Kaito: _Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara_

* * *

"...udah? Segitu doang?" Catherine cengo. Kayak sendirinya nyanyi panjang aja...

"Udah ah, 1 bait aja, ngapain panjang-panjang?" Kaito pun kembali ke 'kesibukan'-nya.

"...okelah kalo begitu! Berikutnya, platoon 3 + Kageto! Mau nyanyi lagu apa?" ni anak sepertinya gedenya jadi pengelola tempat karaoke, _believe me_.

"Lagu _slow_! Nggak bisa lagu cepet," Rikuya langsung _megane-eyes-no-jutsu_. Oke abaikan, lanjut!

"Nyanyi lagu Jepang lagi yuk!" ajak Akane. "T-terserah sih..." dan tsun!Rikuya kembali beraksi! (author ditendang)

"_Yosh_, kapten duluan!" suruh(?) Roy Chen...dan mau tak mau Rikuya pun nurut. "Musik!"

Intro lagu _slow _pun terdengar dari hp-nya Bunta...lagu apa ini?

Rikuya: _Kiyoshi...kono yoru_

Roy: _Hoshi wa...hikari_

Akane: _Sukui...no miko wa..._

Kouta: _...mi haha no mune ni..._

Kageto: _...nemurita mou..._

Platoon 3 + Kageto: _...yume yasuku_

...

"RIKUYA, KOK SUARAMU BAGUS?" teriak Catherine tiba-tiba yang beneran minta dilempar seng sama yang bersangkutan.

"Dasar...suaraku emang bagus dari dulu kali...emang kayak kamu apa?" Rikuya balik nyindir. "Lu...ngajak berantem ya..." geram Catherine sambil mulai melangkah ke arah Rikuya, tapi ditahan oleh keempat cewek yang dari tadi turut bersamanya.

"Catherine, sabar!" cegah Yuno.

"Oi, Kiyoka, memang sering begini ya?" tanya Vanessa tiba-tiba. "Ya...kau tidak di sini sejak awal sih...ini belum apa-apa..." jawab Kiyoka, dengan muka datar seperti biasa.

Oke, daripada menyaksikan pertengkaran yang kesekian kalinya antara Catherine dan Rikuya, bagaimana kabar Platoon 1 dan 2?

* * *

"_Bokutachi no bouken wa...mada hajimatta bakari..._" eits, siapa tuh yang lagi nyanyi?

"Ciaelah, si mbak nyanyi..." goda Arata tiba-tiba yang membuat Hikaru berhenti mengeluarkan suara indahnya. " 'Mbak'?"

"Habis...lu kan kayak cewek," balas Arata dengan frontalnya, dan akhirnya ia dan Hikaru malah kejar-kejaran balik ke asrama dari toko permen.

_JEGLEK_

"...lama amat sih! Kalian habis pacaran atau ngapain?" tegur Haruki begitu mereka berdua memasuki sebuah kamar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah miliknya sendiri.

"Enak aja, kita nggak homo! Emang kayak lu?" sangkal Hikaru sambil menaruh kantung plastik berisi permen di lantai, habis katanya mereka nggak mau mulai kerja sebelum ada yang bisa dimakan.

"...kan? Lu gitu sekarang ama gue, Hik," Haruki sudah siap mewek, tapi...

"Eh eh, udah yuk! Mulai kerja! _Silver credits _gue hampir habis buat beli ginian doang, nih!" Arata setengah curhat yang turut mencegah terjadinya adu mulut yang kesekian antara Hikaru dan Haruki.

"Iya...yuk mulai..." gumam Hikaru sambil memegang gunting, tapi matanya masih sempat-sempatnya nge_-glare _ke ketua platoon-nya.

...

"Haruki, kerja! Jangan mandangin Hikaru doang!" tegur Arata tiba-tiba- eh, nggak kebalik?

"Nggak Ar, gue bingung kenapa dari tadi dia ngeliatin gue melulu, makanya gue liatin dia juga..." Haruki ngeles lagi sambil ambil _cutter_buat motong kertas yang sudah ada undiannya.

"Karena lu ganteng. Ya kagak lah! Lu aja kali yang ke-GR-an!" oke, itu makjlebjlebjlebjlebjlebnancepnusuk.

"Tau nih, Haruki sekarang suka ke-GR-an."

Mari sebar hesteg #1000PukpukForHaruki .

"...Sakuya, memangnya selalu begini?" tanya Muraku sementara ketiga orang kece itu masih saja melakukan hobi mereka.

"Ng...tidak juga. Entah sejak kapan terjadi sedikit 'perselisihan' antara Haruki dan Hikaru..." jawab Sakuya dengan senyum-_sweatdrop_. "_S-sou ka_..."

_"Omong-omong...Mikhail sedang apa ya?"_

* * *

"Ah, capek juga ya," desah Taiga begitu mereka sudah menyelesaikan perencanaan mereka. "Kalau nggak capek ya nggak kerja namanya..." balas Seiryuu datar.

"Betul itu. Baru kali ini juga aku selelah ini...," ucap Gendou tiba-tiba, "...biasanya, yang melakukan ini semua..."

...

Lagi-lagi keheningan melanda. Sorot mata sedih nampak di wajah jelmaan Zanark beda versi tersebut.

''...kami semua turut berdukacita atas apa yang terjadi ke Ayabe_-san_," kata Rinko; mencoba menghibur kaptennya.

"Iya. Setidaknya ia mati karena kembali melakukan hal yang benar, walau gara-gara itu ia harus tertembak..." tambah Mikhail, yang juga merasakan kesedihan Gendou.

"Bukan tertembak, tapi DItembak, oleh Seledy," koreksi Seiryuu, dan suasana menjadi tambah kelam karena pernyataan tersebut.

"Seledy ya...mengingat kejadian yang waktu itu, aku jadi sedikit trauma. Untungnya tidak ada yang mati dari peristiwa itu..." Taiga malah _flashback_.

...

"Sudahlah, yang sudah lalu tidak usah diingat. Lebih baik kita keluar untuk beli cemilan tambahan," ajak Gendou, dan anggota yang lain pun mau tak mau ikut daripada terus-terusan menggalau di ruangan sempit itu; yang sebenarnya kamarnya Gendou.

_Yosh_, mari _skip time _hingga jam lima sore.

**Facebook**

**Rinko Rin**

**19 notifications**

**We Love Kamui Daimon**

**Izumo Haruki**

Tambahan untuk acara Natal tanggal 25 Des di Duck Manor:

-Semua yang hadir harap membawa kado untuk acara tukar kado.

-Tukar kadonya nanti diundi.

-Kado yang dibawa harus bersifat universal (umum, bisa untuk laki2 dan perempuan), harga minimal 300 SC (atau anggaplah 500 yen), dibungkus kertas apa saja (bebas, tapi rapi). Jangan lupa tulis nama di bagian dalam.

Udah, itu aja. Mohon disebarkan.

**Like . Comment . 10 minutes ago**

**View all 40 comments**

**Tenma Sherwind**

Hadiahnya bola sepak boleh? :O

**Kaito Keceh**

Dibungkus kertas corat coret pun boleh?

**Tadashi Sniper**

Hadiahnya nggak boleh bikin sendiri?

**Keita Youkai Watch**

SC itu apa? ._.

**Takeru Tomato Mechanic**

Kalo diundi berarti hoki2an kan? Bagus deh :D

**Just Catherine**

Hayo...ngerencanain apa? By the way, barang yang kita udah punya boleh kan?

**Izumo Haruki**

Tenma: ...ketara banget pasti, tapi boleh lah selama memenuhi persyaratan di atas

Kaito: ...boleh, yang penting bungkusnya rapi.

Tadashi: ...kalau bikin sendiri, perhitungan aja kalo dijual harganya memenuhi persyaratan atau nggak

Keita: ...Silver Credits dek, anak2 Kamui Daimon beli apa2 pake itu

Takeru: ...iya sih, mau ngapain dikau?

Catherine: ya iya lah! Kalo lu ngasi barang colongan mah-

**Tadashi Sniper**

Sip

**Takeru Tomato Mechanic**

Nggak kok ^^

**Vanessa Anti GALAu**

Barang colongan...boleh tuh **[9 people like this]**

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Wow Vanessa...you've changed **[6 people like this]**

**Vanessa Anti GALAu**

Apa pula lu Ar =.=

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Arata manusia

**Mikhail Vanilla**

...critanya Vanessa udah nemu jodoh baru disini? **[8 people like this]**

**Tenma Sherwind**

Semua yang setuju katakan 'nantoka naru'!

**Kiyoka Nightmare**

Nantoka naru

**Mikhail Vanilla**

Nantoka naru

**Tadashi Sniper**

Nantoka naru

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Nantoka naru

**Sakuya H**

Nantoka naru ^^"

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Nantoka naru...ya elah kapten, catch phrase sendiri dibawa2 ampe ke sini

**Kageto Ichigo**

Nantoka naru

**Muraku Yzelphar**

Nantoka naru

**Just Catherine**

Oh my ponytail...bukan itu maksud gue Har...

By the way, ikutan dong! Nantoka naru!

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Nantoka naru! Haha, platoon 6 sudah setuju semua (kecuali Vanessa) **[3 people like this]**

**Tenma Sherwind**

Matatagi: lagi bosen :v

Oke! Nantoka naru! 11 orang setuju

**Izumo Haruki**

Woi dilarang OOT di postingannya gue

Btw, nantoka naru

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Ini bukan postingannya gue, ini postingannya Izumo Haruki **[10 people like this]**

**Izumo Haruki**

=_= lu pada dari fandom sebelah nyolot banget ya...

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Oke...pihak kedua mempelai menyetujui semua XD

**Vanessa Anti GALAu**

YA ampun, kejem banget lu Mikhail...apa2an lagi Kageto sama Muraku setuju2 aja...

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Eh, apa2an nih? Hikaru, Haruki, Sakuya!

**Sasakawa Nozomi**

Eh, votingnya udah tutup blm? Aku sama Hanako mau bilang setuju, tpi Hanako lgi nggak bisa ol, jdi perwakilan aja ya. Nantoka naru, nantoka naru

**Bukibuki Cokelat Asli**

Ini ada apaan sih 'nantoka naru'2-an? Gue ama Shindou ikutan dong, perwakilan juga, soalnya dia bukan anak sini. Nantoka naru nantoka naru

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Eh perwakilan jangan dihitung dong! **[1 person likes this]**

**Tenma Sherwind**

Oke...perwakilan juga dihitung! 16 orang setuju :3

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Oi, Ten, tadi bukannya Shindou udah bilang 'nantoka naru', ngapain pake perwakilan lagi lewat Ibuki?

**Tenma Sherwind**

Hah? Yang mana?

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Itu tadi yg ngelarang oot

**Tenma Sherwind**

Oh...itu namanya Alpha, mirip Shindou-san ya?

**Rinko Rin**

A-ano...voting blm ditutup kan? Nantoka naru

**-scroll down-**

**Mikhail Vanilla**

Oi, bingung nih. Natal-an konsumsinya mau apa lagi? Takutnya ada yang kurang

**Like . Comment . 13 minutes ago**

**View all 5 comments**

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Permen

**Mikhail Vanilla**

Semua permen udah diborong Ar =_=

**Hinako Gouda**

Apa aja jadi deh yg penting bisa kenyang **[4 people like this]**

**Mikhail Vanilla**

Ya ini takutnya nggak kenyang...makanya nanya

**Hinako Gouda**

Minimal porsinya cukup buat semua anak kamui daimon dah...

**Rinko Rin**

Mikhail-san, punya kita sudah lebih dari cukup ^^"

**1 Notification**

**Rikuya Mager and 12 others commented on a post in We Love Kamui Daimon**

**Izumo Haruki**

Tambahan untuk acara Natal tanggal 25 Des di Duck Manor:

-Semua yang hadir harap membawa kado untuk acara tukar kado.

-Tukar kadonya nanti diundi.

-Kado yang dibawa harus bersifat universal (umum, bisa untuk laki2 dan perempuan), harga minimal 300 SC (atau anggaplah 500 yen), dibungkus kertas apa saja (bebas, tapi rapi). Jangan lupa tulis nama di bagian dalam.

Udah, itu aja. Mohon disebarkan.

**Like . Comment . 17 minutes ago**

**View 40 more comments**

**Rikuya Mager**

Nantoka naru...padahal nggak ngerti ada apaan

**Roy Chen**

Ngewakilin Akane sekalian, nantoka naru nantoka naru

**Rikuya Mager**

...nggak Asahina-kun sekalian?

**Roy Chen**

Yaudah, ngewakilin Kouta, nantoka naru

**Bunta Music**

Nantoka naru, ini ada apaan sbenernya?

**Tenma Sherwind**

Rinko-san: masih2, tenang aja :3

Bunta-san: nggak...nggak ada apa2 kok :3

Yosh! 22 orang setuju!

**Hinako Gouda**

Nantoka naru...ada apaan sih?

**Just Catherine**

Yah, kagak tau ada apaan nimbrung2

**Hinako Gouda**

Eh si pendek, lama tak jumpa

**Izumo Haruki**

Sekarang malah reunian di postingannya gue...

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Sekali lagi, ini postingannya Izumo Haruki

**Izumo Haruki**

...OH AJA DEH

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Bangga dong Har...www btw, Tenma, jangan genit sama Rinko, entar ada yang cemburu ;) /lirikseorangmechanic

**Tenma Sherwind**

Eh? Ada yang naksir ya? Sori2 nggak tau .w.

23 orang stuju, ada yg mau nambahin?

**Just Catherine**

Hinako: lama tak jumpa juga, penggemar Gouda Hanzou yg nothing compared to Asuka-sama...dan gue nggak pendek!

Eh ciye2 siapa tuh yang naksir Rinko

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Iya...siapa tuh...www

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Emang siapa?

**Arata Bata-terizer**

...sakit hati gue Hik, SAKIT HATI

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Serius, siapa? Takeru?

**Arata Bata-terizer**

ANAK JENOCK LAH PINTER

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Nyantai sih ah, namanya juga nggak tau. Bunta?

**Arata Bata-terizer**

.../sikaplilin/ ke kamar gue sini

**Takeru Tomato Mechanic**

...Rinko yang mana aja gue lupa2 inget

**Bunta Music**

...Arata, jangan2...

**Sakuya H**

Eh udahlah, tadi kan kata Haruki jangan OOT. Btw, Hikaru kepo juga ya wwww **[2 people like this]**

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Arata: ...nggak usah deh Ar, kayaknya gue udah tau

Sakuya: kagak, ya ampun...

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Apaan nggak usah, lu ngapain fb-an dpn pintu kamar gue hah?

**Kaito Keceh**

Beneran nih Haruki? Gue bungkus pake kertas bekas corat coret kemaren nih

Nantoka naru. Dari tadi ada apaan sih?

**Rinko Rin**

Eh? Ada apa? OwO

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Panjang umurnya...

**Takeru Tomato Mechanic**

Panjang umurnya

**Kaito Keceh**

Panjang umurnya serta mulia

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Kan, nyanyi lagi

Arata: mau ngajakin beli permen lagi, males sendirian

**Vanessa Anti GALAu**

^kode **[12 people like this]**

**Kageto Ichigo**

^cemburu **[15 people like this]**

**Vanessa Anti GALAu**

KAGETO =.=

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

...gue emang kelihatan humu sama Arata ya?

**Izumo Haruki**

Bukan humu Hik, h*mo...dan itu banget **[22 people like this]**

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Biar sopan dikit Har

ASTAGA

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Hikaru: yaudah ayo, gue anterin :3

NAGA

**Tenma Sherwind**

IND*S**R

**Muraku Yzelphar**

...itu bukannya ikan terbang? Nyambungan dikit kek, be*r br*nd gitu?

**Tenma Sherwind**

Oh yaudah, ulang

BE*R BR*ND

**Rikuya Mager**

SUSU

**Arata Bata-terizer**

FAVORIT

**Wataru Muraku-senpai no Fan**

KITA

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

SEMUA

**Arata Bata-terizer**

MANUSIA

**Izumo Haruki**

UDAH WOI, OOT mulu dari tadi. Comment yg brmutu dikit napa...

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Ya maap Shin

**Tenma Sherwind**

Maaf alpha ;w;

Eh, emang ada Tetsukado disini? OwO

**Wataru Muraku-senpai no Fan**

Yaudah, nanya deh. Kalo hadiahnya bikinan sendiri boleh nggak? Waktu itu aku coba jual harganya bisa lebih dari 500 yen o_o

**Izumo Haruki**

Matatagay: Shin sapa?

Tenma: ...alpha itu siapa sih buset dah

Wataru: boleh

**Tenma Sherwind**

btw, 24 orang udah setuju nih tentang ArataxVanessa...ada yg mau nambahin lagi? :3

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Sekalian aja satu pulau Kamui lu suruh bilang nantoka naru Ten

**Tenma Sherwind**

Nggak ah, ngapain jauh2, mending aku suruh tmen2 satu tim-ku buat bilang gitu :v

**Arata Bata-terizer**

...dan gue nggak yakin mereka semua kenal gue sama Vanessa. Yang Shinta atau siapa pun itu tadi yg barengan ama Bukibuki juga pasti kagak kenal

**Tenma Sherwind**

Kalo Vanessa-san mungkin nggak kenal, tapi semua kenal anda kok :3

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

...Arata terkenal... **[11 people like this]**

**Haruki Tri-vane**

Bangga dong Hik **[5 people like this]**

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Ngapain bangga...ciye yg ganti nama fb

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Lha kepo soal Shindou...amnesia kali ya

Btw, katanya nggak boleh OOT, sendirinya OOT **[24 people like this]**

**Haruki Tri-vane**

Woi Matatagay, lu tgl 25 dtg nggak? Kalo kagak mending nggak usah comment2 disini

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Diajak ama kapten gue, kalo kagak juga gue nggak bakal dateng

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Sudah2, sesama buatan L-5 jangan brantem ^^"

Woi Jenock, jgn fb-an melulu, lanjutin kerja :v

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Jenock siapa aja? Ntar gue kasitau deh klo ktemu di grup :v

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Jenock: **Arata Bata-terizer**,** Hikaru Sparos Diver**,** Haruki Tri-vane**,** Sakuya H**,** Rinko Rin**,** Rikuya Mager**,** Roy Chen**,** Just Catherine**,** Sonoyama Hanako**,** Kiyoka Nightmare**,** Kaito Keceh**,** Tadashi Sniper**,** Sasakawa Nozomi**,** Bunta Music**,** Muraku Yzelphar**,** Vanessa Anti GALAu**,** Mikhail Vanilla**,** Kageto Ichigo**, dan gue :v

Sebenernya ada lagi, tapi dri tdi kagak nongol, gue juga lupa nama fb-nya ._.

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Yuno: oke sip

**Haruki**: WOI KERJA LU, JGN FB-AN DOANG

**Haruki Tri-vane**

**Matatagi**: YA INI GUE LAGI KERJA, UDAH JANGAN GANGGU

**Bukibuki Cokelat Asli**

Udah woi Matatagi, dicariin kapten, mau latihan

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

**Haruki**: yaudah slamat bekerja, ntar hasilnya kita lihat tgl 25 ya :v

Ibuki: yah, oke deh

* * *

Jam berganti jam, hari berganti hari, minggu berganti ming- eh, nggak nyampe kok, tanggal 25 Desember pun tiba.

2 jam sebelum acara dimulai, anak-anak Kamui Daimon pada sibuk mempersiapkan diri di asrama masing-masing; kecuali anak-anak Jenock, yang dari siang udah dandan duluan dan tinggal bernarsis-narsis ria sambil menunggu tamu datang.

"Ah, apaan tuh Catherine? Aku kan jadi nggak kelihatan di fotonya!" protes Yuno karena Catherine tiba-tiba numpang eksis. "Ya udah sih, Yun. Fotomu juga sudah banyak," balas Catherine ketus sambil melanjutkan sesi _selfie_-nya.

"Sudah yuk, kayaknya cowok-cowok juga sudah menunggu di gudang tersebut," ajak Rinko dengan suara lembutnya. "Iya, entar takutnya Rikuya_-san _ngamuk lagi..." tambah Akane sambil _flashback _sedikit tentang kelakuan kaptennya itu.

"Benar juga ya, kasihan membuat mereka menunggu. Yuk, berangkat!" ujar Yuno dengan semangat dalam rangka menyambut Natal mungkin(?), dan kemudian ia segera ke tempat tujuan diikuti oleh cewek-cewek Jenock lainnya.

Sementara itu...

"Yang cewek-cewek kok lama banget sih?" keluh Kaito. "Ya...namanya juga cewek," balas Tadashi _simple_. Semua juga mestinya tahu kalau cewek dandan itu lama kan?

Tapi, dengan panjang umurnya, tiba-tiba...

_JEGLEK_

Pintu gudang terbuka juga, dan...

"Maaf membuat menunggu!" seru Yuno begitu memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

...

Lho kok hening...

_PRANG_

Gelas yang dipegang Tadashi jatuh begitu saja...untungnya gelas murah sih (abaikan, nggak penting).

Semua cowok di sana dibuat cengo oleh kehadiran mereka, dan yang cewek-cewek pun balik cengo karena tingkah mereka yang tidak jelas alasannya itu.

Untungnya Arata duluan kembali normal...

"Wah...kalian semua cantik-cantik sekali!" frontalnya dengan senyuman lebar khasnya. Memang benar ucapannya, semua cewek Jenock hari itu memakai _dress _pesta dan nampak sangat cantik. Sedangkan cowok-cowoknya...

"Kalian juga nggak sadar diri...KALIAN DAPET TUXEDO DARI MANA HAH?" ...entah itu Catherine marah, ngamuk, terkesima, atau menahan diri untuk _fangirling_(?).

"Ya...kan pakaian formal. Ini mah pesen di tukang jahit juga bisa...lagian kan ada tokonya," jawab Haruki dengan masih setengah cengo.

...

Hening melulu ni cerita...lanjut!

"Sudah yuk, daripada cengo terus, mending mulai acaranya. Ngomong-ngomong, kado ditaruh di mana?" Yuno mengembalikan fokus mereka semua.

"Eh? Oh iya, di meja sana," Haruki pun berhenti cengo dan menunjuk meja yang dimaksud.

Duh, malam ini bakal susah buat cowok-cowok...

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:30 waktu setempat, pesta sudah dimulai!

Lagu-lagu Natal sudah terdengar, pohon Natal sudah dipasang...suasana Natal makin terasa saja.

Mari kita tengok di meja tempat mengambil makanan...

_Deg deg deg_

"Oi, Sakuya!" panggil Arata tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak temannya...yang membuat yang ditepuk kaget.

"Eh...Arata...ada apa?" Sakuya mendadak jadi canggung.

Arata tersenyum lebar (lagi), "hari ini Rinko manis sekali ya," bisiknya.

Wajah Sakuya memerah. "C-cerewet, aku juga tahu itu..." balasnya sambil kembali memandangi sosok yang sedang memakai _dress _putih tersebut.

"...eh, jangan-jangan...kamu berniat melakukan 'itu' hari ini?" Arata setengah _shock_, yang langsung dibalas dengan "sssst!" oleh Sakuya.

"Iya, diam! Makanya jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, bahkan Hikaru sekalipun," bisiknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Arata.

"Oke tenang saja, Sakuya! Takkan kuberitahu!" teriak Arata lagi.

"Beritahu apa?"

"Eh! Hikaru! Nggak kok...bukan apa-apa," jawab Arata dengan santainya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, sejak kapan Hikaru berdiri di sampingnya?

"Yang bener...?" Hikaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke Arata, tanpa menyadari kalau gerakan itu membuat Arata makin gugup.

"Ng...itu...ngomong-ngomong, Hikaru, hari ini pake tuxedo lu tetep can- eh, ganteng, lu ganteng hari ini," Arata langsung mengalihkan topik, tapi malah salting.

"Makasih, lu juga gan-"

...mendadak Hikaru menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Masa sih? Masa iya dia barusan mau bilang Arata itu ganteng? Pertama kali dalam seabad tuh!

Arata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menghadapi temannya yang _tsun _itu.

"Udah yuk," Arata menggandeng tangan Hikaru, "lu bantuin gue di _stand _kado aja."

"I-iya..." bisiknya, dan hanya pasrah digandeng Arata sampai ke tujuan.

Sementara itu...

"Oh, jadi lu 'Yuno Dot Siren' yang di fb itu ya? Kenalin, Matatagi Hayato," dan...Matatagi malah memperkenalkan diri dalam rangka PDKT (BUKAN). Sama seperti cowok-cowok Kamui Daimon, ia juga mengenakan tuxedo.

"Kamu 'Matatagi Bukan Matatagay'? Aku Kashima Yuno, _yoroshiku_," Yuno juga ikut-ikutan memperkenalkan diri. Hari ini pun Yuno tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dengan _dress _biru yang senada dengan aksesoris di kepalanya, dan rambutnya yang kini digerai (anggaplah bisa /?), dia nampak sungguh...

"Cantik sekali dia hari ini..." pikir salah seorang ketua platoon yang...kita semua tahu lah siapa. Entah sejak kapan dia naksir Yuno, tidak ada yang tahu persis. Apakah sejak dia mendampingi Haruki sebagai wakil ketua kelas?

Oke, abaikan. Intinya, sekarang Haruki sudah naksir dia, dan ingin mengajaknya bicara...tapi ragu-ragu. Bagaimana ini?

"Ng...Yuno?" Haruki akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"Eh, Haruki! Kenalan dong! Ini Matatagi Hayato, dari fandom seberang," jelas Yuno sambil menggandeng tangan- eh, _what_?

" 'Matatagi'? ...oh, lu si Matatagay? Yang udah nge-_bully _gue di fb itu!?" amarah Haruki mendadak meledak. Matatagi ikutan pula.

"Lu si tukang ngelarang OOT itu? Shindou? Kok agak beda ya..." aduh, sadarlah dari kelolaanmu nak...

"Eh, sudahlah. Jangan berantem lagi, ini kan hari Natal..." tegur Yuno, yang setidaknya berhasil memadamkan api di hati Haruki.  
"...ya sudahlah, sekarang damai dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, Yuno, aku mau bicara denganmu," Haruki langsung ke _step _selanjutnya.

"Eh? Sekarang? Boleh, di mana?" tanya Yuno, tanpa curiga sedikit pun. "Sudahlah, ikut saja dulu," Haruki tiba-tiba menarik tangan Yuno...yang membuat si Hayabusa protes.

"Woi, Shindou! Urusan gue sama dia belum selesai!" teriaknya. "Bentar doang!" Haruki beralasan, yang tentunya pasti nggak cuma sebentar. "_Gomen_, Hayato, nanti lagi ya," ucap Yuno dan bayangannya mulai hilang di antara kerumunan orang di sana.

...

"Ciye Matatagi gagal PDKT," seru Tenma yang nongol entah dari mana sambil membawa sepiring biskuit Natal.

"Kapten...tau deh, yang udah sama Sorano..." ejeknya, yang sukses membuat Tenma nge-_blush_. "Nggak kok! Kita cuma temen sejak kecil!" sangkalnya sambil terus memakan biskuit Natal itu.

"...ngomong-ngomong, bagi biskuitnya dong," ujar Matatagi tiba-tiba. "Ambil aja di sana, banyak kok! Ada Keita pula!" ...apa nyambungnya sama Keita, Ten?

"Apa nyambungnya Ten? Yaudah lah, gue ke situ aja."

Matatagi yang baru gagal PDKT memutuskan untuk makan biskuit untuk menghilangkan galaunya. Bagaimana dengan pasangan yang lain?

"Nozomi," panggil Tadashi, si _butler _nyasar. Ya...dia memakai kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, sepatu hitam, rompi hitam, dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam...sudah cocok berada di bar.

"Tadashi? Ada apa?" tanya Nozomi dengan halus. Hari ini Nozomi pun tampak cantik dengan _dress _berwarna cokelat keemasan, juga dengan jepit rambut dengan warna sama.

"Ng...kamu nampak sangat...um...cantik hari ini..." ucap Tadashi dengan muka memerah. Astaga, muka memerah lagi-lagi menjadi _trending topic _di sini.

"Terima kasih, kamu juga ganteng, kok," puji Nozomi sambil tersenyum. Jantung Tadashi nyaris meledak rasanya.

"T-terima kasih, ng-ngomong-ngomong-"

"Oke, _minna_!" teriak Arata, yang baru saja selesai melakukan urusan di _stand _kado. "Sudah jam enam nih! Jadi...sekarang waktunya untuk..."

Sfx: *drum roll*

"..._couple dance_!"

Wah, murid-murid langsung pada heboh; entah heboh karena senang, atau karena bingung mau dansa dengan siapa.

"Maaf, ini sengaja tidak diberitahukan sebelumnya, biar _surprise _sedikit. _Yosh_! Silahkan cari pasangan masing-masing, dan silahkan ke tengah ruangan karena _dance floor_-nya di sana. Musik!" perintah Arata kepada sang DJ yang ternyata adalah Bunta, dan lagu 'Let It Go' terdengar.

"...Tadashi, tadi kamu mau bilang apa?" tanya Nozomi sebelum Tadashi kembali cengo seperti saat ia datang. "Ng-nggak, cuma...

.

.

.

...maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

...

"Aku pikir kamu tidak akan bertanya begitu..." Nozomi tersenyum dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik Tadashi ke _dance floor_.

Selain mereka, di _dance floor_ sudah ada HarukiYuno, dan beberapa pasangan dari platoon lain yang sudah berdansa duluan.

"Kayaknya seru tuh! Aku juga deh!" seru Rinko sambil melihat teman-temannya berdansa, di samping Sakuya. "Eh? Rinko, kau mau berdansa dengan siapa?" Sakuya langsung tegang. Entah tegang dipilih atau...

"Dengan Sakuya lah, siapa lagi?" Rinko tertawa geli lalu menarik Sakuya, seperti Nozomi dan Tadashi tadi. "R-Rinko, tunggu!"

Dan adegan itu disaksikan oleh Arata dan Hikaru dari kejauhan.

"Gue seneng buat Haruki dan Sakuya..." kata Arata pelan.

"Ya...jodoh pasti bertemu," tambah Hikaru sambil ikutan mantengin(?) _dance floor_. Di samping mereka kebetulan ada Hanako dan Catherine. Hanako memakai _dress pink _dengan pita berwarna sama di rambutnya, sebagai ganti aksesoris yang biasa dia pakai. Sedangkan Catherine memakai _dress _kuning dan dikuncir satu dengan pita pula. Keduanya tampak sangat manis; Hikaru dan Arata pun harus mengakui itu.

"Ciaelah, Yuno sudah laris duluan...padahal kita sudah sepakat untuk tetap _single _sampai lulus kan?" Catherine curhat.

_"Dansa doang mah apa salahnya..." _pikir ketiga teman yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Berarti di platoon kita cuma Yuno doang yang dansa?" tanya Catherine sambil mengecek keadaan sekitar.

"Ng...eh, Catherine...itu..." Hanako mendadak menepuk pundak Catherine sambil menunjuk ke arah pasangan yang lain.

"Itu kan..." gumam Hikaru yang sedang kaget campur heran.

"...Kiyoka dan Kageto?" Arata juga terkejut.

"Wah...si Kiyoka juga sudah berdansa. Hanako, kamu temani aku saja ya. Tidak usah berdansa, merepotkan," saran(?) Catherine. Bilang aja kalau nggak mau dianggap jones sendiri satu platoon...

"I-iya," Hanako cuma bisa ngangguk.

_"Padahal sebenarnya aku juga ingin berdansa..."_

"Eh?" Arata tidak sengaja mendengar bisikan Hanako.

"Oi, Hikaru, kamu kan bisa berdansa, ajak Hanako gih, kasian dia," bisik Arata. "Kalo lu kasian, kenapa nggak lu aja yang ajak?" tanya Hikaru.

"Ya...gue nggak terlalu bisa dansa, lagian Hanako mana mau kalo gue yang ngajak," Arata _sweatdrop_ karena ketidakpekaan Hikaru. "Emang dia bakal mau ama gue?"

"Gue pernah denger-denger dia naksir lu sih..." aku Arata. "Itu bukannya Haruki ya?"

"Ya...kan Haruki udah punya Yuno. Siapa tahu dia pindah hati ke lu, karena pindah hati ke gue itu mustahil," jelas Arata dengan jujurnya, dan Hikaru hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya menghampiri Hanako; mumpung Catherine lagi ke toilet.

"Hanako_-san_?"

"E-eh, Hikaru_-san_? K-kenapa t-tiba-tiba...?" wajah Hanako lagi-lagi memerah karena malu. "Hanako_-san_, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Hikaru langsung, nggak kayak Tadashi yang pakai mengulur waktu segala.

"E-EH?" Hanako terkejut. Wajar saja, ia dan Hikaru di sekolah jarang sekali tegur-sapa, dan Hanako hanya sempat mengagumi Hikaru karena ia pemain LBX yang hebat, tapi...

"Terima saja! Kau ingin berdansa kan? Hikaru ini hebat lho, dalam berdansa!" tiba-tiba Arata nimbrung.

"A-Arata! Jangan membesar-besarkan!" Hikaru juga ikutan memerah karena malu. Duh, mereka serasi sekali ya...

"H-Hanako_-san_, bagaimana jadinya?"

"...b-boleh deh," jawab Hanako dengan senyum manisnya. Hikaru juga tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Hanako ke _dance floor_.

Arata menghela nafas lega, "aku tahu dari semula mereka saling menyukai," ucapnya dengan sok tahu.

_By the way anyway busway railway_(?), Catherine mana?

"Ah, aku ketinggalan apa?" panjang umurnya. "Arata, mana Hanako?"

"Tuh!" kata Arata sambil menunjuk ke arah _dance floor_.

"...H-Hikaru? Sejak kapan!?" Catherine akhirnya beneran terpuruk. "Ng...sejak tadi. Betewe, aku pergi dulu ya Cath," Arata pun pamit undur diri dan langsung melesat ke meja makanan.

"Huh...ini _couple night _atau apa sih? Masa mereka semua dapat pasangan, kecuali aku? Berarti satu Jenock cuma aku cewek yang nggak ada pasangan? Eh, masih ada Akane kan-"

Belum selesai ia bicara, ia melihat Akane berdansa dengan Roy Chen.

"Huh..._so unfair_," keluhnya, dan ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan sampai...

_BRUK_

"Eh, maaf! Aku sedang melamun jadi-" Catherine langsung meminta maaf tanpa melihat siapa yang menabraknya tadi.

"...kamu...Catherine Ruth-nya Jenock kan?"

"Eh?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Catherine perlahan mulai melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"K-Kojou Takeru!"

"Kenapa kau mau pergi? Pesta kan belum usai," tanya Takeru. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi perhatian begini.

"T-tidak! Hanya saja...teman-temanku berdansa semua, aku jadi merasa ditinggalkan," akunya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"...wah, kita sama dong. Tadi begitu aku tinggal sebentar, Suzune dan Kagetora sudah melesat saja," Takeru senyum-_sweatdrop_. "Oh, b-begitu..."

...

"Catherine, kau yakin tidak mau berdansa? Aku bisa berdansa denganmu, kalau kau mau," tawar Takeru. "...eh? Beneran?"

"Benar kok, yuk," Takeru menarik tangan Catherine kembali ke bagian tengah ruangan. Kenapa ke _dance floor _saja harus pakai tarik-tarikan tangan ya?

_In the mean time_, mari kita lihat apa saja kerjaan para jomblo.

"Eh, Ten, Ibuki selingkuh masa..." bisik Matatagi kepada kaptennya.

"Hah? Selingkuh? Emang Ibuki udah punya pacar?" tanya Tenma. "Lho, Ibuki bukannya sama Shindou, lu nggak tau?" tanya Matatagi yang tidak percaya bahwa kaptennya ternyata sangat-teramat kudet. Tenma cuma geleng-geleng

"Omong-omong, Shindou jejadian yang tadi bawa pergi calon gue ke mana sih...lama amat," gumam Matatagi...eh, calon?

"Maksudnya Alpha? Itu, lagi di _dance floor_," jawab Tenma singkat.

"...sudah kuduga Shindou jejadian itu nggak boleh dibiarin..." Matatagi mulai mengeluarkan _dark aura_-nya sambil lanjut makan biskuit.

"T-tenanglah, Matatagi..." ucap Tenma yang sendirinya juga takut akan aura kegelapan temannya itu. "Eh, tadi kan kau bilang Ibuki selingkuh, memangnya dia ngapain?" Tenma mengembalikan topik.

"Oh, itu. Dia tadi dansa ama cewek, nggak tau siapa..." jelas si _sprinter_, sementara Tenma hanya pasrah dalam hati, _"dasar cowok populer..."_

Oke, daripada kita menyaksikan kecemburuan Matatagi dan Tenma yang tidak sepopuler Ibuki, mari kita lihat keadaan Arata.

"Oi, Muraku!" panggil Arata. Muraku pun menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Nganggur kan? Di sini aja temenin gue, temen-temen se-platoon gue pada dansa semua," curhatnya. Muraku lalu bersandar di dinding di samping Arata.

"Sama...temen-temenku pada dansa semua," gumam Muraku sambil minum _ice coffee _yang baru diambilnya dari meja makanan (dan minuman).

"Eh? Kalau Kageto sih gue tau, tapi...Vanessa?"

"...diembat Mikhail," jawab Muraku dengan tampang datar _as always_, "kenapa? Kamu cemburu?"

...mari kita _flashback _sejenak kejadian di fb beberapa hari yang lalu...

"Nggak! Itu juga si Mikhail yang memprovokasi kan? Dasar tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaan sendiri," nah, Mikhail malah dimaki-maki sama dia.

"Wah, ada apa ini, kalian berdua-duaan di pojokan~?" tanya seseorang yang familiar buat kita semua.

"P-pak kepala sekolah!" sahut Arata. "_By the way_, itu pada berdansa, kenapa kalian tidak?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah si Josephine Daimon.

"Ki-kita tidak bisa berdansa," jawab Arata gugup, dan Muraku mengangguk dalam rangka setuju.

"Hee~? Tidak bisa berdansa atau tidak dapat pasangan...?" Josephine malah memelototi mereka. Gugupnya Arata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"B-beneran tidak bisa berdansa!"

"...ya sudahlah. Padahal awalnya aku mau menjodohkan Mu_-kun _denganmu, Ara_-tan_," gumamnya sedikit kecewa. Buset, serem juga ni kepsek...

"Ahahaha...begitu ya..." tawa Arata dengan gugup. Masa iya ternyata kepala sekolahnya itu _fudanshi_?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anda bisa berada di sini? Kan hanya murid yang diundang," tanya Muraku untuk mengurangi situasi _awkward_.

"Oh~ Saya tahu dari Meta_-chan_. Katanya murid-murid Kamui Daimon mengadakan perayaan Natal di _Duck Manor_, maka saya datang untuk mengecek," jelasnya. Duh, kasihan juga murid-murid ini; dikelilingi oleh robot-robot _stalker_.

"_Sore ja_~ saya permisi dulu ya, masih banyak kerjaan yang harus dilakukan," dan akhirnya beliau pamit sambil meninggalkan Arata dan Muraku yang masih cengo.

"Kadang-kadang gue merasa kurang nyaman sekolah di sini..." aku Arata.

"Sama."

* * *

Kira-kira sejam berlalu sudah, dan Arata kembali memegang _mic_.

"Oke, _minna_! Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam! Kita akan ke acara berikutnya, yaitu..."

_Drum roll _terdengar lagi...

"...TUKAR KADO! Kalian pastinya tidak lupa untuk membawa kado masing-masing kan? Kalau begitu, sekarang silahkan ambil nomor undian di meja yang ada cewek- eh, maksudnya cowok gantengnya, yakni Hoshihara Hikaru, lalu nomor tersebut ditukarkan di _stand_-_stand _kado yang sudah tersedia. Nomor yang ada di setiap _stand _mohon diperhatikan ya! Setiap _stand _hanya memegang kado untuk nomor-nomor tertentu. _Yosh_! Tukar kado sudah boleh dimulai!"

Begitu selesai ngomong, Arata langsung melesat ke _stand _kado miliknya; tentu saja setelah ambil nomor undian di Hikaru.

***skip time***

"Apa-apaan nih!? Kok gue dapet hadiah fotonya Muraku?" protes salah seorang anggota platoon 6 Jenock, yakni Vanessa. "Maaf, Vanessa_-senpai_, aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk beli kado lain soalnya."

"...Wataru! Jadi ini ulahmu?" sepertinya Vanessa sudah berapi-api.

"E-eh, ampun, Vanessa_-senpai_!" ujar Wataru sambil kabur karena Vanessa sudah siap-siap untuk mengejarnya.

"Oi, Hikaru! Kau dapat kado siapa?" tanya si rambut bata. "...permen...ini pasti dari lu ya?"

"Ehehe, ketahuan ya...maaf Hik, gue nggak tahu mau ngasih apa lagi," jelas Arata seraya meminta maaf ke si pemain Val Diver.

"Aku nggak marah kok, Ar. Makasih ya," ucap Hikaru sambil tersenyum, yang membuat Arata kembali cengo.

"...Hik, nggak salah denger tadi? 'Aku'?"

"...sudahlah, Ar. Ini hari Natal," balas Hikaru, lalu meninggalkan Arata. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya malu.

* * *

"Hai, semuanya~" sapa Yuno dari tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Sudah mulai larut nih, jadi sebentar lagi acaranya akan selesai. Tapiii, sebelum kembali ke _manor _masing-masing, akan ada penampilan khusus dari beberapa anak Jenock, selamat menyaksikan~"

Anak Jenock...? Siapa ya...?

Bunta mulai memainkan musiknya, dan para makhluk yang dimaksud langsung menuju ke tempat dimana tadi Yuno berada.

Hikaru: _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

Haruki: _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

Sakuya: _We wish you a Merry Christmas..._

Hikaru, Haruki, Sakuya: _...and a happy new year!_

Gendou: _Glad tidings we bring..._

Seiryuu: _...to you and your kin_

Taiga: _We wish you a Merry Christmas..._

Rinko: _...and a happy new year~_

Muraku: _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

Mikhail: _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

Arata: /tiba2 nongol, ganti lirik/ _Now bring us a figgy pudding..._

Muraku, Mikhail: /ikutan ganti lirik/ _...and bring it us here_

All: _Glad tidings we bring, to you and your kin. We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!_

"Selamat Natal dan tahun baru, Kamui Daimon!" teriak Arata melalui _mic_. Dan itu mengakhiri acara Natal Kamui Daimon kali ini.

Murid-murid bersalam-salaman, dan tak lama kemudian, gudang itu pun kosong...sama seperti sebelum acara tersebut diadakan...

...

* * *

"Ah, capeknya!" teriak Arata sambil membaringkan diri ke kasurnya.

"Sama, baru pertama kali ini aku merayakan Natal sampai seperti ini..." ujar Hikaru yang sudah terbaring di kasurnya sejak tadi.

...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hikaru, besok kau mau ngapain?"

...

"Hikaru?"

...

Rupanya temannya yang satu itu sudah tertidur pulas.

_"Merry Christmas, Hikaru_."

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

**-Epilogue-**

**Arata Bata-terizer**

**11 notifications**

**-scroll down-**

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Terima kasih ya semuanya, acara Natal hari ini bisa berjalan lancar berkat kalian semua, Merry Christmas~ :3

**Like . Comment . Share . 12 minutes ago**

**23 people like this**

**View all comments**

**Just Catherine**

Sama2 bu Izumo~ Merry Christmas~

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Marga gue masih Kashima, Cath =w=

**Just Catherine**

Ya...tunggu bbrp taun lagi

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Iya bu Kojou...

**Sonoyama Hanako**

Selamat Natal Yuno, Catherine :3

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Met natal Yun ;)

**Tenma Sherwind**

Selamat Natal Yuno dan semuanya \^0^/

Wah, Matatagi blm mau move on :v **[5 people like this]**

**Kiyoka Nightmare**

Slamat Natal semuanya

**Rinko Rin**

Selamat Natal~ :3

**Sakuya H**

Selamat Natal, Kamui Daimon :)

**Just Catherine**

Ciyee Rinko sama Sakuya ngucapinnya hampir barengan~

**Yuno Dot Siren**

Slamat Natal juga bu Hoshihara, Hayato-kun, Tenma-kun, bu Kiba, pasangan Hosono :3 **[2 people like this]**

**Haruki Tri-vane**

Perasaan tadi Natal-an sekolah...knp banyak ibu2nya?

Btw, Merry Christmas, Yuno :)

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Betewe, tadi katanya perginya bentar, kenapa lama banget ampe ke dance floor hah?

**Haruki Tri-vane**

Ya sori...namanya juga manusia kan bisa lupa

**Just Catherine**

Wah...besok hari nagih PJ nih, www **[7 people like this]**

**Haruki Tri-vane**

Kayak sendirinya nggak ngutang PJ **[10 people like this]**

**Just Catherine**

Gue masih single :P

**Haruki Tri-vane**

Gue Haruki

**Just Catherine**

Serahlah, lu besok bayar PJ ya Har, nggak mau tau gue

**Haruki Tri-vane**

Emang kapan gue jadian?

**Just Catherine**

Jangan boong lu, disini lagi ada konferensi curhat cewek lho. Dari tadi kita udah maksa Yuno dkk buat cerita...dan berhasil

**Matatagi Bukan Matatagay**

Alesan mlulu lu Shindou jejadian! Udah ngegangguin pdkt orang, skrg malah udh ngembat aja

**Bukibuki Cokelat Asli**

#FreePukpukForMatatagi **[14 people like this]**

**Just Catherine**

Okay...bsk waktunya nagih PJ dari...

-**Haruki Tri-vane **x **Yuno Dot Siren**

-**Sakuya H **x **Rinko Rin**

-**Mikhail Vanilla **x **Vanessa Anti GALAu**

-**Tadashi Sniper **x **Sasakawa Nozomi**

-**Hikaru Sparos Diver **x **Sonoyama Hanako**

-**Roy Chen **x **Akane Neko**

**-Kageto Ichigo **x **Kiyoka Nightmare**

**Haruki Tri-vane**

Kurang satu:

-**Takeru Tomato Mechanic **x **Just Catherine [8 people like this]**

**Kageto Ichigo**

Eh, gue kagak jadian ama Kiyoka!

**Muraku Yzelphar**

Ngaku aja Kag, kalaupun blm jadian ya...minimal pasti saling suka **[7 people like this]**

**Rikuya Mager**

Roy-kun sama Shinome-san jadian? Kapan?

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Bentar...

.

.

.

HIKARU SAMA HANAKO JADIAN?

**Sakuya H**

Eh? Rinko cerita ya?

Eh, itu...Hikaru jadian? Serius?

**Just Catherine**

Stuju sama Muraku!

Yah, si Rikuya...kagak peka banget jadi orang

Iya Ar, sabar ya

Iya, tadi Rinko cerita ;3

Ya...tanpa cerita pun semua juga tahu kalian saling suka

Anggaplah begitu

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

GUE NGGAK JADIAN WOI

**Arata Bata-terizer**

/ngeliat kasur sebelah/ Hik, bukannya kamu udah tidur?

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

Mendadak bangun karena firasat jelek

Gue ama Hanako cuma dansa doang yowoh...

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Iya kan...gue tau, mana mungkin Hikaru mau jadian sama cewek

**Hikaru Sparos Diver**

...HAH? Maksudnya?

**Haruki Tri-vane**

Hikaru maunya jadian sama cowok gitu?

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Bukan...maksud gue, dia nggak bakal mau jadian ama siapapun

Lagian gue bisa jomblo sendiri kalo Hikaru jadian

**Muraku Yzelphar**

Gue malah udah jomblo sendiri Ar

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Yah, sabar ya Mur

**Just Catherine**

Eh, gue sama Takeru belum jadian!

**Arata Bata-terizer**

'belum' berarti bentar lagi kan? **[3 people like this]**

**Just Catherine**

...ARATAAAAAA

**Arata Bata-terizer**

Eh, udah ya, gue mau tidur dulu, oyasumi! *off*

...

_"Untung aja nggak ketahuan..."_

* * *

**A/N: **_**Shèngdàn jié kuàilè**__**, Joyeux Noel, Feliz Navidad, Buon Natale, Frohe Weihnachten, Merii kurisumasu, Merry Christmas**_**, dan terlebih lagi...Selamat Natal~ :3**

**Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah membaca fic Danball Senki WARS spesial Natal ini~ Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka hari Natal, sekaligus episode terakhir WARS yang tayang di Jepang pada tanggal 25 Desember 2013 (dan dalam rangka flashdisk author hilang /slapped).**

**Oke, lagu-lagu yang ada dalam fic ini adalah: Hark The Herald Angels Sing, Jingle Bell (Japanese ver.), Silent Night (Ashley Serena ver.), Bokutachi no Wars (ending 2 DanSen WARS), Let It Go (OST Frozen), We Wish You A Merry Christmas. All rights goes to their rightful owners, thank you.**

_**Yosh**_**! Sekian untuk fic one-shot spesial Natal ini...mind to RnR?**

**Note: tebak sendiri kalimat italic yang terakhir itu pikiran siapa **

_**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four...**_

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
